Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Banner Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, wie du dein Banner gemacht hast. Denn ich würde mir auch gerne eins machen. Ich bin nur nicht so geübt darin. Könntest du hier antworten? Jamaryn Star 21:32, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) T-Shirts Hi Ben, bezüglich des T-Shirts verhält es sich folgendermaßen: Ich habe am 16.03. ein T-Shirt über das Formular bestellt und um 10 Uhr abends ungefähr noch das Geld (20 Euro) auf das im Formular angegebene Konto überwiesen, allerdings ist bis heute noch kein T-Shirt angekommen. Daher würde ich gerne wissen, wie es sich verhält, ob die T-Shirts erst später versendet werden oder ob hier irgendein Fehler passiert ist? Danke Darth Mauls Klon Disku 22:14, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Wie gesagt: Ich bestell keine einzelnen Shirts. Alle, die es nicht zur Con brauchten, sind gesammelt und werden ab dem letzten Überweisungseingang nächste Woche im Paket bei der Druckerei in Auftrag gegeben. Wenn sie dann fertig sind, werde ich mich auch um den Versand kümmern. Aber ich werde natürlich Meldung erstatten, wenn es soweit ist. 22:22, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ach so, ich wollte hier kein einzelnes bestellen, ich wollte eigentlich nur den Status abfragen. Trotzdem Danke Darth Mauls Klon Disku 22:25, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Vorlage Hallo Ben, da ich einen Artikel über das Matale- und Sandral Anwesen schreibe, wollte ich dich mal fragen, ob ich die Vorlage für Gebäude nehmen kann oder, ob ich lieber eine Andere, bzw gar keine nehme? Wie du schon einmal sagtest, je besser ich einen Artikel schreibe, desto weniger musst du ändern. Mit meiner Frage will ich dir also nur Arbeit ersparen. ^^ Danke im Voraus für eine Antwort. Gruß -----> Revan1188 17:31, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Klar, natürlich. Wegen Bildern kannst du dich ebenfalls an mich wenden. Denk beim Matale-Anwesen bitte daran, dass es hinterher ja zum Regierungssitz von Khoonda umfunktioniert wurde und verweise dann entsprechend auf den Artikel. 17:35, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich kann es zwar erwähnen, aber da ich KotOr II nicht besitze wird das sehr dürftig ausfallen. Also kann ich die Vorlage für Gebäude verwenden? Gruß -----> Revan1188 17:40, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja. 17:44, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Okay, danke Gruß -----> Revan1188 17:46, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Du solltest deine Disskussion bald mal wieder archivieren, oder? ^^ :::::Durchaus... und schon passiert! 17:53, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Vorlage Titel ändern Zumindest bei mir wirkt die Vorlage noch nicht... wäre es nicht viel einfacher, mit css die Überschrift zu verbergen (so wie bei Hauptseite, Portal, etc...) und dann mit = }= eine Ebene 1 Überschrift zu erzeugen? MfG - Cody 12:01, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Cody, die Vorlage ist noch nicht fertig. Außerdem ist es nicht nötig, CSS zu verwenden. Wenn sie fertig ist, wirst du es schon sehen. 12:16, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok... MfG - Cody 12:31, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ah... jetzt Bild:--).gif Kann man nicht (trotzdem) das ganze Zeug, was die Überschriftformatierung erzeugt einfach durch eine Ebene 1 Überschrift (also = }= ) ersetzen? Würde die Vorlage etwas kleiner machen und die genaue Formatierung der Überschrift aus monobook.css übernehmen. MfG - Cody 15:04, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Die Formatierung ist genauso wie im Monobook.css. Ich habe den ursprünglichen Quelltext erstmal (unsichtbar) in der Vorlage gelassen, um hinterher möglicherweise auf diese Version zurückzugreifen. Aber für den Moment kann die Vorlage so bleiben. 15:15, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Hm...ok. MfG - Cody 15:23, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Lichtschwert v. Master Replicas Hallo ehrenwerter Administrator Ist dein Obi-Wan Lichtschwert ein FX Lichtschwert oder eine normale Replik Grüße, Evil 040 Evil040 21:14, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Das ist eine 1:1 Replik von der Requisite, die Ewan McGregor in Episode III am Gürtel baumeln hatte. Also kein FX. Bild:;-).gif 16:18, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :A so, Ich wollte mir auch mal eine Lichtschwert-Replik kaufen, aber die gibs ja nur ab 300€ aufwärts... wenns CE ist, aber bei LE,SE,EE, oder sogar SE wirds ja noch teurer Liebe Grüse, Evil040 19:23, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Dunkle Truppen Hi, sag mal, wär es möglich, dass du mir vielleicht die Seite(n) über die Dunklen Truppen aus dem New Essential Guide to Droids einscannen könntest? Dann könnte ich damit meinen DT Artikel füllen. Thor 23:41, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, ich kann mal schauen, was sich da machen lässt. Aber wie soll ich dir die Seiten geben? 16:18, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hm entweder du lädst die Bilder irgendwo hoch und sagst mit den Link oder ich schreib dir meine eMail Adresse per ICQ. Was dir lieber ist. Thor 18:40, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich wäre dann soweit. Über ICQ wäre mir recht. 20:35, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Vorlage:Titel Ich hatte es schon bei der Vorlagendisku angemerkt, aber da wurde es wohl nicht bemerkt: Wen man einen Artikel über eine Weiterleitung aufruft (Beispiel), kommt der Titel doppel, einmal formartier, einmal unformatiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:04, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Sorry, ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt. Das Problem besteht aber auch nur beim Internet Explorer. 14:16, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Beim T-Online Browser auch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:15, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich weiß, woran es liegt, aber nicht, wie man es beseitigt. Die Überschrift wird durch ein Java-Script verborgen (oder? ich kann im Seitenquelltext nichts finden...), dieses Script wird vom IE anders interpretiert als in den anderen und der Titel wird nicht verborgen. Das es nur bei Weiterleitungen auftritt, liegt daran, dass Weiterleitungen nicht die gleiche Seite sind, es wird nur ein anderer Text angezeigt. (ich hoffe so weit wart ihr nicht schon vorher) 17:27, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Also bei meinen IE gehts auch einwandfrei, habe eben mal nachgeschaut^^.--Yoda41 Admin 17:40, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Soweit waren wir schon, Cody. Und es ist auch kein Java-Script. 17:54, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Hi Ben, wie ich sehe hast du die Vorlage erstellt. Leider ist der Fehler zu grob, als dass die Vorlage weiterhin verwendet werden sollte, deshalb müsste sie bitte vorerst entfernt werden, solange der Fehler weiterhin bestehen bleibt. Ich habe ein Screenshot erstellt: http://www.jedipedia.de/files/Screenshot_Millennium_Falke.jpg Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:20, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Bei der WP funktioniert es übrigens, müsste mal jemand nachschauen, was da abders ist oder evt. nachfragen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:39, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) KotoR Hi, Ben weißt du zufällig wie man bei KotoR 2 Screenshots ohne die ganzen Anzeigen macht?? mfg --Darth Crál 18:47, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Leider nein. Aber bevor du dir unnötige Arbeit machst: Ich hab von so ziemlich allem, was in KotOR I & II rumläuft bereits Screenshots gemacht, die bei Bedarf hochgeladen werden können. Solltest du also was brauchen, frag mich am besten zuerst, ok? Viele Grüße, 17:06, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Naja ich brauchte ein Bild von einem Sith mit Lichtschwert für meine Benutzerseite. mfg Darth Crál :Schau dich doch mal hier um: Kategorie:Bilder von Sith 16:39, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Danke für die Info. --Darth Crál 18:47, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Dein Droide Hallo Ben Kenobi! Ich wollte dich fragen, wie man so einen Droiden (Bot) erstellt, sprich muss man dafür PHP-Kenntnisse haben oder gibt's da Vorlagen für Bots? Würde mich echt interessieren! MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:19, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Das ganze ist etwas komplizierter. Am besten schaust du dich mal auf der Wikipedia dazu um. 20:26, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Kanon Hi Ben, ich wollte dich etwas zu KotOR II fragen. Und zwar: Ist es kanonisch das Die Verbannte die Sith-Höhle auf Korriban betritt? 18:29, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Alle Schauplätze sind kanonisch. Nur wie du es spielst, unterscheidet kanonisch und unkanonisch. 18:37, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, ich meinte ob ich das jetzt im Artikel erwähnen sollte oder nicht. 18:39, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ähm, sicher. Aber welcher Artikel genau? 18:40, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Naja, KotOR II. Hab ich vergessen zu sagen. 18:43, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Du musst es ohnehin erwähnen, da es zum Spielverlauf gehört. 18:44, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Aber jetzt im HdK-Bereich oder im Spielverlauf? 14:32, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Spielverlauf, das ist eine ganz normale Handlung wie jede andere auch also --> rein damit Dark Lord Disku 14:38, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::PS: Sry Ben, dass ich geantwortet habe ;-) Alles klar. 15:49, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Titelvorlage Hi Ben ich wollte mal fragen, ob man die Titelvorlage eigentlich auch auf Benutzer oder Benutzer Diskussionsseiten benutzen darf? Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 20:50, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Auf deiner Benutzerseite bzw. Diskussion darfst du das gerne machen. 01:23, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Wo wir grad von der vorlage reden...Irgendwie scheint es da ein paar Darstellungsfehler geben. Schauste mal hier http://img294.imageshack.us/img294/8558/titelscreentw6.jpg. --Modgamers 07:44, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hmm die Seite sieht bei mir normal aus, und ich benutzte auch Firefox... Ist das immer oder nur manchmal? Pandora Diskussion 12:27, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Scheinbar nicht... des problem scheint aber nun weg zu sein, doch nu frisst die Vorlage immer ne Zeile... ich weiß auch nicht. schauen sie mal. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:02, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Bilder Hallo Ben, ich schreibe gerade Artikel über das Sandral- und Matale Anwesen, bzw. über Nurik und Casus Sandral und wollte dich mal bitten ein paar Bilder beizusteuern. Danke im Voraus. Gruß -----> Revan1188 13:55, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) PS: Ich denke nicht, dass alle bilder die du grad Hochgeladen hast, PD sind... --Modgamers 23:32, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe! Hi Ben, ich wollte dich bitten dir mal miene Benutzerseite anzuschauen, das sieht ziemlich seltsam aus und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, denn ich hab eigentlich nichts verändert. 19:49, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) PS. Es ist ja auch bei dir passiert. Keine Ahnung was da los ist. :Danke das du es erledigt hast. 19:59, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST)